Vehicle suspension systems include resilient devices configured to absorb forces such as road shock and other vibrations while providing a smooth and comfortable ride for vehicle occupants. Such devices may include springs, such as coil springs, leaf springs, torsion bars, etc. configured to store such forces by compression and/or extension, and dampers configured to dissipate the forces by dampening oscillation of the springs.
Such dampers may operate by forcing a damper fluid (e.g., oil) through an orifice in a piston. The damping force generated by the damper may depend at least in part on the size (e.g., diameter) of the orifice and on the viscosity of the damper fluid. The damping characteristics of the damper may be affected by the ambient conditions in which the vehicle is operated. For example, under low temperature ambient conditions, the damper fluid may also have a low temperature, and as a result, have a relatively higher viscosity. The higher viscosity of the damper fluid may result in higher damping forces and a correspondingly rougher (e.g., harsh) ride for vehicle occupants.
It is desirable to provide a system for reducing (e.g., eliminating) variations in damping force and ride comfort resulting from temperature variations in the damper fluid.